Ceremonies Of Fire And Ice
Ceremonies of Fire and Ice is an annual event held in the group to celebrate Fabula's harvest. The first official festival was held on the 16th to 23rd November, 2013 and returned to roleplay from the 19th - 26th of November, 2016. Come celebrate the requested Harvest Festival of Fabula held at the Gypsy Bay, which everyone is invited to by the hosting Gypsies. Your characters will stay at the Gypsy Village hidden in the forest part of the beach, a map is automatically shared through small notes with every person living in Fabula. The village features small huts in which the cheeky creatures live in, all gathered around a large, Japanese mansion in which the humans can celebrate. You'll be provided with all the food you can eat, soft drinks and even alcohol for those who want to enjoy the party even more. The house features several bedrooms for the people who decide to stay over the whole week or just several days after another. However, the little imps won't keep you in a cage, if your characters decide to stay in town or want to take a break from partying, feel free to leave and come back later! For everyone who wants to cool down a bit, the water is only a few feet away from you if you leave through the back doors, so bring your bathing suits! There's also no night time, so the festival can go on and on as long as your character's stamina lasts. At night the lights of the main rooms will automatically be lit up by the Gypsies, who also will make sure everyone has enough food, blankets and no bigger personal problems. The festival is held to celebrate the end of the warmer seasons and to welcome the coldness of the winter. A thanksgiving held as a ceremony, which will eventually be ended with a Gypsy ritual dance at the last day. So make sure not to disrespect the little creatures, which may lack of respect a bit themselves. Traditionally, the townspeople celebrate the festivities by decorating their homes. ♣ Circuit (Season Gypsy) - A Season Gypsy, who participates in the festival rituals at the season changes. Since she was born with wings she is quite agile and quick. To show her excitement in things she tends to throw sparks, yet she can also be very cheeky and rude towards others. ♣ Bubbles (Mail Gypsy) - A small Gypsy with purple hair and curious pink eyes. One of the only left mail Gypsies, but tends to lose notes and fall asleep on her job whenever she finds a cozy place to take a nap in. She has a heavy obsession with blueberries, which she likes to share with people she found a liking in. Unlike Circuit she was born without wings, so she does her job by riding on smaller critters or walking by feet. ♣ Gadget (Construction Gypsy) - Leader of the blessed crafters of their kind. Under her leadership buildings like Faroe's chapel take only months when others take years to construct. ♣ This is for fun purpose only. No drawings or submissions required. It only requires visiting the chatroom, where the event is held every year. Category:All Pages Category:Events